


One Eyed Boy

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: How Its Gotta Be, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Rick POV, S808 Assumed Spoilers, Sadness, Sadness everywhere, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: My boy.Do you feel you've served your purpose?Is this how it's gotta be?





	One Eyed Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yall. 
> 
> Carl wasn't my favorite character out of the cast but he was a part of Team Family that cannot be replaced. I hope it's not how I think it is but with what I've read...Lord have mercy. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my version of Rick's thoughts with this regardless. 
> 
> And speaking of thoughts: Do yall remember when Rick was on the phone talking about how he thought there would be more time? If ya do, keep that mind. 
> 
> Here goes.

I wanted to show you honor, courage  
Show you light in this darkness  
The highlights of every moment  
I've shared with you  
I should have done more  
What more could I do?  
I thought...

_I thought there'd be time_  
_There's never time_

I've learned this, son  
Learned this lesson time and time again  
Then forgot  
And I'm sorry it has taken your life to remember  
So sorry  
There wasn't time  
I was fighting for you  
Yet I should've been with you  
Should've stayed the course  
Shouldn't have wavered  
Why did I stumble?  
My path was so clear  
Now muddied  
A graveyard  
On my knees I kneel  
Much like I kneel before you now

_Because I thought there'd be time_  
_There's never time_

Hasn't been time to mold you any differently than you are  
Hasn't been time to nurture your innocence and youth  
It was so important  
How did it slip, fall  
Drip like rivers through my fingers  
Burn like salt in every wound I own  
My heart aches for you  
I miss you already

My boy, the only light beaming on this is muck and hopelessness  
Now just a flicker  
A weak spark of what it should be  
I lived for you  
Rendered skin from bone and sinew  
Destroyed moutains  
Bored holes in flesh with just a twitch of my finger

I tried...so hard

But still _thought_ there was time

Yet  
Looking into your eyes now  
I can see life fleeing from you  
How your body is folding  
Crumbling, tumbling towards the end  
Racing as if the end has reward  
I could not stop it  
No matter how I hold you  
Try to protect you  
Breathe life and love into your stilling lungs  
This. Is the damnest lesson I've had to learn  
I wasn't able to protect you

My boy...  
My strong, one eyed boy...

Is this who you wanted to be?  
Do you feel you've served your purpose?  
Don't tell me this is _how it's gotta be_

Or Like me were you foolish enough to think there'd be time?

_There's never time..._

_There's._ _**Never.**_ _Time._

_There's never..._

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Chandler Riggs. With some of the things I've read I believe he was done so dirty. 
> 
> You played your part, kid. You played it well. Thank you. 
> 
> And thank y'all for reading!


End file.
